Nick Rye
United way 1 "Strafe city, population BRATATATAT"-Nick Rye Nick Rye is a pilot living in Hope County and an ally to The Junior Deputy during the events of ''Far Cry 5'', ''he is also the husband of Kim Rye, and the father of their unnamed daughter. He is the owner of Carmina, a seaplane that has been passed down through his family. Background Nick is a lifelong mechanic and bush pilot from a family of distinguished military airmen, who "flew in the war so he didn't have to". He is also a crop-duster by trade. With a daughter on the way and Eden's Gate at their door, Nick sides with The Resistance and The Junior Deputy in order to protect his family. Events of Far Cry 5 Nick is met at his home and business. After the Deputy helps him secure the grounds, he realizes that the Cult has taken his plane, Carmina. He plans on leaving town once he can get the plane back, as Kim is pregnant and he can't bear the thought of them coming to harm Kim or his child growing up fatherless. He tells the Deputy where to go to retrieve Carmina, and once the Deputy retrieves it, he instructs the Deputy on the controls for planes. After bringing the plane back, Nick plans to leave, but Kim refuses to go, saying that Hope County is their home and livelihood, and Nick was planning on leaving the business to his daughter. Nick protests that they're going to have a son, but Kim remarks that the sonogram says otherwise. Nick then jokes about having to change the name of his business, Rye & Sons Aviation. Before things can get much further, the cult attacks again. Nick takes his plane to the sky while the Deputy fights on the ground. Realizing that they must fight to protect their home, Nick joins with the Deputy, remarking that they'll be just like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, only for Kim to point out that they died. Kim goes into labor soon after, requiring Nick to help her while the Deputy drives them to the midwife. All the while, Nick and Kim snipe at each other, and Nick surprises her that he was reading up on dilation and other pregnancy-related topics so he could help. After the baby is born, Nick lets the Deputy be the baby's godparent. Nick is captured along with the resident's of Falls End, stripped, and then tattooed with his sin, Greed, on his chest. John asks if Nick will submit to atonement, but he refuses. Then, John whispers something into his ear, and Nick changes his mind. When he does so, John knocks Nick to the ground and painfully removes the tattoo. When the Deputy is in a dogfight with John, Nick showsup out of nowhere in Carmina and assists in destroying John's plane. When John yells at Nick through the plane radio, Nick calls him a demon and how he plans to send him back to hell. After John is killed, Nick joins the Deputy at the Spread Eagle in celebration. In the finale of the game, Nick appears under the influence of Joseph Seed as are many of the supporting characters. If the player refuses Joseph’s offer, he will become hostile and attack, whereas the player will need to revive him in order to clear his mind. After defeating Joseph, he will last be seen running away as Nuclear Explosions destroy Hope County. Somehow Nick survives the explosions and ends up on Mars. If the player accepts Joseph’s offer, he will remain at the compound under Joseph’s influence. Regardless of what is chosen, somehow Nick Rye survives the Nuclear blasts or is freed from Joseph's control and somehow ends up on Mars Trivia *If Nick is not in his aircraft, he uses an assault rifle. *Nick appears as the main character in the Lost on Mars DLC. Abilities '''Bomb's Away' - Will drop a bomb from his plane. 'Light 'em Up '- Will use his minigun on his plane. Gallery far-cry-5-nick.png|Nick Rye Nick Rye.jpg|In the Far Cry 5 trailer NickRoster.png|Nick in Roster menu in Far Cry 5 References # Nick Rye Actor de:Nick Rye Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Guns For Hire Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Deceased